Quite The Switcheroo
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: An accident in Pop Fizz's lab makes both Isabel and Dr. Krankcase switch bodies with each other. How will they do trying to get used to their temporary, 'new' bodies? Done as a request for Lantern Power. :)


**Lantern Power, who owns Isabel, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Autumn.**

* * *

 **Quite The Switcheroo**

"The motion of the potion!"

The familiar catchphrase echoed into the hallway as Isabel opened the door to Pop Fizz's lab. "Hi, Pop Fizz," she said to him.

"Izzy! Hello!" He said cheerfully before swinging around and shaking up some of his potions. Dr. Krankcase came in then, coming up behind his Portal Master.

"Looks like he's shaking things up," he said, making Isabel giggle.

"Yup, he is," she said.

All of a sudden, rumbling sounded out. "Uh-oh!" Pop Fizz exclaimed with a laugh. "Big explosion! Here we go!"

The teenage girl and mechanical doctor didn't even have time to get out the door before they were knocked off their feet by a massive explosion. Dr. Krankcase quickly used his body as a shield for Isabel as both colorful liquid and glass shards landed on them and around the lab. Pop Fizz, who had taken cover up high, looked down and actually looked worried. "Uh, Izzy? Doc? You both okay?" He asked.

The door suddenly burst open to reveal Rachel, her daughter Autumn, Master Eon, and Spyro. The Tech Portal Master's hands were glowing a gold color, indicating she had used her telekinesis to get the door opened. "What happened?" Master Eon said, looking worried.

Autumn noticed the two on the floor. "Mommy! Auntie Izzy and Uncle Krank are on the floor!" She exclaimed, calling the doctor by his nickname.

Rachel and Spyro headed over and helped the two to their feet. "Izzy? Are you okay?" She asked the brown-haired girl in front of her.

"I…I think so," Isabel said, but it wasn't her voice. "But why are you calling me Izzy?"

Spyro's eyes widened and he looked at Dr. Krankcase, who groaned, but his voice sounded…feminine. "Oh, my head," he said in that feminine voice.

Autumn blinked. "Why do Aunt Izzy and Uncle Krank sound…different?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Isabel asked, but her voice was still deep.

Rachel now looked worried. "Are…Are you guys okay?" She asked. "You both…have each other's voice instead of your own."

"Huh?" Dr. Krankcase asked, still sounded feminine before the Undead Portal Master and Tech Sharpshooter Sensei looked at each other and were stunned to see their look-alike's standing in front of them. A nearby mirror didn't help matters much. "Is this a trick?" The mechanical doctor said.

Pop Fizz appeared from the ceiling, but for once, he looked grim, something that no one had ever seen him look before. "Um…the potion…was a…body-switching one," he said softly.

"A body-switching potion?" Spyro asked to clarify.

"What does that mean, Mommy?" Autumn asked.

"I think what your uncle Pop Fizz is saying is that in the explosion, some of the body-switching potion landed on Isabel and Dr. Krankcase, which means they must have switched bodies, which makes sense because they both sound like each other right now," Rachel explained.

Isabel, who was in Dr. Krankcase's body, took a deep breath. "So…we switched bodies?" She asked. "That would explain why I feel so odd."

She moved one of her new mechanical legs and stumbled a bit, having to catch herself on a table. "And why I now have five legs instead of two," she said.

"And why I feel shorter now," Dr. Krankcase, who was inside Isabel's body, said. "No offense, Izzy."

"None taken," she said in a forgiving voice, seeing how he was a little unnerved as she was by this.

Master Eon let out a sigh. "Well, we best find a way to switch you both back," he said. "Pop Fizz? Do you have another body-switching potion?"

The small gremlin gave a guilty look as he glanced around. "All the potions were destroyed in that explosion," he said, looking more guilty now. "It'll take me a while to make the right potions and use them to make the body-switching potion."

Rachel was in thought before she perked up. "Is there perhaps another way to switch our friends back?" She asked.

"Well, maybe there's a spell that can," Spyro spoke up. "Master Eon?"

"Yes, there might be," the guardian of Skylands said.

"Where would we find it?" Isabel asked as she finally got her balance with the five mechanical legs she now had.

"In the Academy library," Master Eon answered. "Spyro, call up the other Magic Skylanders for me, please."

"Yes, Master Eon," the dragon said respectfully and headed out to find his fellow Magic Skylanders.

Autumn gently patted her mother's leg to get her attention. "Mommy, can we help?" She asked hopefully.

Rachel nodded. "You and I can help your aunt and uncle adjust to their temporary changes while the others find that spell," she said, picking up her daughter and looking over her shoulder to find her Dark Sensei partner, Hood Sickle, passing by. "Hood Sickle, could you help us?"

He nodded and when he saw the predicament, he chuckled a little. "Well, this puts a whole new perspective on 'walking a mile in someone else's shoes'," he said.

"That's the understatement of the day," Isabel said, hardly able to move and feeling really weird being in Dr. Krankcase's body. Hood Sickle simply lifted 'her' up and put 'her' over his shoulder. "Hey!" She yelped.

Rachel, trying not to laugh, went over to Dr. Krankcase, who was looking a little uncomfortable being in a female's body, and placed one of 'his' arms around her shoulders and helped 'him' followed them out.

They all headed for one of the living rooms and the two switched friends decided to at least try to walk a little to better understand how each other walked and so they didn't feel so helpless or stuck. Rachel, Hood Sickle, and Autumn all tried not to laugh as Isabel tried walking, but couldn't get control of 'her' other three legs and so ended up being stuck in the same place. Dr. Krankcase was having equal trouble as he kept trying to walk but ended up tripping over 'his' own two feet. "Walking with two legs is harder than it looks," he said.

"Walking with _five_ legs is harder than it looks," Isabel said. "You make it look so easy."

"Same for you," he said.

"Come on, Aunty Izzy, you can do it," Autumn encouraged before getting an idea. "Do it like a spider does."

"That might work," Hood Sickle said with a nod.

Taking a deep breath, the Undead Portal Master tried to move 'her' mechanical legs like a spider and managed to make it a couple steps before getting stuck again as a couple of the legs froze up, making her groan in defeat. "Well, it did work, for a short moment," she admitted.

"Sorry, Aunty," Autumn said sadly.

"It's okay, honey. It was a good suggestion," Isabel said comfortingly to her niece.

Dr. Krankcase was trying to do baby steps, or just shuffling his feet forward before trying to take larger steps. "It's like teaching myself how to walk all over again," he said with an embarrassed chuckle.

Rachel then got an idea and snuck up behind him. Remembering Isabel was ticklish, she wondered if switched bodies meant more tickle spots for both her and Dr. Krankcase, or if it simply meant the tickle spots were switched too. Deciding to satisfy her curiosity, she began tickling the misplaced Skylander's sides.

Dr. Krankcase let out a squeak and jumped at that. "My sides aren't that sensitive!" He exclaimed, looking surprised. "How are they ticklish now?!"

Hood Sickle let out a laugh, as did Rachel. "No doubt because Isabel's sides are ticklish," the Tech Portal Master said. "And you're in her body, which means 'your' sides are ticklish too."

"And Dr. Krankcase's shoulders are his weak spot," Hood Sickle said, still chuckling before he went over to the misplaced Portal Master and reached up. She went to lean back, but the Sentinel's large hand easily reached 'her' shoulders and he wiggled his fingers there, making her give a high squeak and laugh.

"I'll have to remember that," she said. "I was wondering if he was ticklish one time."

Dr. Krankcase looked horrified and gave a startled shout when Rachel lifted 'him' up with her telekinesis and brought 'him' over to everyone. "Izzy, you know your tickle spots better than anyone," she said. "How about giving your partner the ultimate tickle torture?"

Isabel grinned. "I'll need some help," she said. "But…only if you guys keep my tickle spots between us five."

"You got it, Auntie," Autumn said.

"We'll do that," Hood Sickle promised.

"I will especially," Dr. Krankcase said with a look that told Isabel that he would definitely get her back when they were alone.

"I promise, Izzy," Rachel said. "I'll keep an ear on the door while you guys tickle the doc."

Laughter filled the room as the misplaced Skylander was tickled to pieces by the other three while Rachel held 'him' in her telekinesis and listened closely for the others. It was maybe twenty minutes later that she heard Master Eon's voice and gasped, quickly spreading her telekinesis to the others, who looked surprised until they heard the others' voices and quickly composed themselves. Rachel dispelled her telekinesis from them and quickly levitated some books, the remote for the television, and a few DVDs, catching her friends' and daughter's attention and awe just as the door opened and Master Eon walked in with the Magic Skylanders behind him.

"Okay, we found the spell," Cobra Cadabra said.

"What we need to do is use our less-damaging attacks all at once to switch you two back," Hoot Loop said.

Isabel looked a bit worried. "Um…less-damaging attacks?" She asked.

"Attacks that aren't very powerful," Enigma explained. "Basically, we'll put very little power into the attacks so that it won't hurt you two."

"If anything, it should just give you both a tingling feeling as they work," Mysticat explained.

Rachel dispelled her telekinesis again and picked up her daughter before standing over by Hood Sickle, who had moved over to stand behind Master Eon and the others. He motioned onto his back and Rachel climbed up so that he was giving her a piggy-back ride while Autumn nestled down behind her uncle's neck, holding on while her mother leaned forward to keep her in place and to act like a shield too in case something went wrong, which she hoped wouldn't happen.

Master Eon raised his arms as the Magic Skylanders all raised their right hands and aimed them towards Isabel and Dr. Krankcase, who took each other's hand and closed their eyes before feeling their friends' gentled attacks flow around them before the magic gently died away and they opened their eyes. Isabel was first to react and did a jump in the air before grinning. "It worked!" She exclaimed happily.

"We're back to normal!" Dr. Krankcase exclaimed, picking up Isabel in a hug and spinning her around, making her giggle.

"Yay!" Autumn cheered happily as Rachel let out a sigh of relief. Hood Sickle chuckled as they all watched the two friends happily hug each other.

Later on, in Isabel's room, she was the victim of a tickle torture by Dr. Krankcase, as he was getting her back for tickling him earlier. After a few moments, he let her up. "We had quite the switcheroo today, didn't we?" He asked.

She giggled. "Yeah, but it was kinda fun," she said. "Even if I had a hard time controlling five legs at once."

He chuckled. "It felt different to be a human, but it was kinda fun too," he said. "But how do you not lose your balance with just two legs?"

"How can you not get stuck in one spot with five legs?" She countered with a smile.

He smiled. "Touché."

Isabel giggled again. "Next time, I'll shield us when we go into Pop Fizz's lab," she promised. "What if only our heads got switched?"

"Now that would have been weird," he admitted as they both laughed.

While they were glad they had gotten to experience what if felt like to 'walk in the other's shoes', it was nice to be back in their bodies.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
